1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component holding device that includes a hole into which gas such as hydrogen gas is allowed to enter and in which components such as a wire and a temperature sensor are inserted and held.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description is based on an example of a wire holding device that is used in a fuel cell system. A wire holding device includes: a fixing member that has an inner wall surface provided with a wire insertion hole through which a wire is inserted; and a wire holding section that holds the wire that is electrically connected to an electrical apparatus fit to the wire insertion hole of the fixing member. The wire holding device of this type is provided with a waterproof sealing section that seals the wire holding section in order to prevent water from entering into the wire insertion hole.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-229481, which is not related to a fuel cell system, discloses a control valve that prevents the entry of moisture and dust while maintaining a housing chamber that houses a control spring at atmospheric pressure at all times. In the control valve of this type, a fixing part that has the housing chamber to house the control spring is provided with a filter plate made of a water repellent material. The inside of the housing chamber is maintained at atmospheric pressure at all times by communicating the housing chamber with the outside air via a through hole provided in the filter plate.
In the wire holding device that is used in the fuel cell system described above, leaked anode gas sometimes remain in a gas residual section that is positioned between the inner wall surface that is provided with the wire insertion hole and the wire holding section. Anode gas includes hydrogen as an active material. For this reason, it is not preferable that anode gas remains in the gas residual section in the wire insertion hole.